kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Motorcycle In The Wind!
The Motorcycle In The Wind! Is the first episode of Masked Rider (M.R.V. Fanon). Episode "Okay class, we have a new student starting here today, his name is Takeshi Hongo, and he's an exchange student from Japan!" Mr. Tachibana said to the class, the new student standing next to him. "Hi, I am Takeshi Hongo. It is nice to meet you all, and I hope we can get along." Takeshi said to the class, a couple of students chuckling as he read the writing from his hand, trying to hide how nervous he was. "Why don't you go sit next to Kimmy?" Mr. Tachibana said, pointing to an empty seat in the front row next to a girl. He sat down, and Mr. Tachibana started his lesson, his class being Language Arts. He handed Takeshi a book that everyone pulled out from their bags, which he read as 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. He turned to the girl next to him, and stuck out his hand, saying "Hi, I'm Takeshi. Nice to meet you!". He was met with a simple "Don't talk to me". Which was basically the word that described the rest of his day. He ate lunch alone, having prepared some Makizushi, Okonomiyaki, and Mochigome, having gone down to the local Orinetal Market for supplies. All that he got where some weird looks, no one acknowledging his cooking skills. One kid even asked him to sit outside as he "didn't want to have to look at disgusting crap while eating". The rest of the day no one talked to him besides teachers, unless they where making fun of him for his sorta-choppy English. When the last bell rung, he headed out to the parking lot and onto his motorcycle, which his father had given to him, and was brought over by boat, Takeshi having spent a week in America before having to attend school, mainly just getting his apartment ready. He had called it the Cyclone, yet it was just a simple 1971 Honda SL350K1 that his father used to ride, with some modifications to make it look sleeker. Of course, people in the parking lot shouted insults for him having such an old motorcycle. Still he kept on a smile. He'd only have 4 more days before the weekend. He raced home to his apartment, which he was living in by himself. He did his homework with only a little bit of difficulty, and then, when finished with that, simply went to his living room from his room, where he was doing it, and sat on the couch, watching TV. There was a news report of a current Terrorist group, which identified itself as Shocker, which had literally just bombed a plaza square in a city in Florida while he was doing his homework. Of course, he was in Florida. They had bombed Tampa, and he was in Golden Bay County, only around an hour from there. So, his phone was going off, his parents calling. They had heard the news, and where worried about him. "I'm fine, I only just found out about it. Don't worry about me" he told his parents in Japanese. After a chat about how his day was, where he simply lied and said that he was making friends, he went back to his room. He was bored, and wasn't even that hungry, yet looked at his clock to see if it was time for dinner. It was only 4:32 p.m. He decided that he would take his motorcycle out and look around the town. People called it a city, yet he had lived in Tokyo, and it was barely as big, Golden Bay County being a 'big town' at most. After ten minutes, he hit the jack pot. A race track. Of course, the reason he had a motorcycle was because he was really good at racing them. So, with a smile on his face, he went around lap after lap. "So, the diversion is going well?" the voice asked the Shocklings. "Yes sir, everyone is frantic about the explosion. Tomorrow, as three more will go off, we will kidnap the suitable subject to become the Shocker Commander 001. The chosen subject, Thomas Tachibana, will be kidnapped on the racing track behind his house." The main Shockling replied. "Perfect, you must not fail us. That would not be good for you" another voice said, the Shocklings only seeing darkness in front of them. "Of course, we will not fail you!" all of the Shocklings said in unison. "good, now go! There is no time to waste in planting the bombs!" a third voice said, and they all went and ran off. After Takeshi had made his 12th lap, he came around and saw someone familiar, that he hadn't noticed before. As he came closer, he realized it was Mr. Tachibana. He slowed down, and pulled up to Mr. Tachibana. "Takeshi, that was....AMAZING! I came out because I heard a motorcycle back here, and you are an amazing racer!" Mr. Tachibana said. "Oh, this track is yours? I'm sorry, I only just found it and thought it was open! And, well, I am a pretty good racer..." Takeshi said, blushing. "You know what? You can use this track anytime you want!" Mr. Tachibana said, and Takeshi smiled like an idiot. "All bombs have been planted, we will detonate them at the predetermined time!" the Shockling said into the walkie-talkie, and the group headed to the Tachibana residence, setting up camp. They would be prepared for the first second that they could get him. Takeshi finished his food and put his plate in the sink, and looked at the clock, it only being 8:27 p.m. He watched some TV, and ended up falling asleep on his couch, his TV having an automatic turn-off process if after a while you didn't do anything on it, as after a while it would ask 'Are You Still Watching?'. He woke up at around 5:12 a.m., and decided to get ready for school. High school started at 7:00, so he had a chance to get ready, and then have some relaxation time. He got ready, and had the same school day as the day before. Still, he could at least ride his motorcycle after school. He headed to the track, and went a couple laps. Then he noticed something. People on motorcycles where behind him, and obviously trying to catch up to him, as they where going so fast that one false move and it;s over. He also saw that in front of him was a net completely covering where he was going. He couldn't stop, and was entangled by the net, where it ended up him fainting. "So, how is it going?" "We've finished all of the implants, we just need to brainwash him, and Shocker Commander 001 will be complete!" "Perfect...wait a minute, this isn't Thomas Tachibana! This is some random teenager! You idiots! Now we have to kill him and start again!" Takeshi heard as he started to come to. He didn't know what was going on, but it didn't sound good for him. He pulled up, and heard chains break, realizing that he had been shackled. "He's awake, stop him!" was what he heard, but he saw a door near him, and without even bothering to look back, he bolted towards it, and ended up running left, right, left, right, down multiple halls, trying to find an exit. Eventually, he found a door to access the plumbing, all the while hearing "Yee!" coming from up the hall. He went in, and ended up moving around pipes, coming to a giant moat-like thing with an exit to it. He went through, and ended up noticing two things. The first was that he had a weird belt on him with a black cover on the main circle of the buckle, and that he had no way to get fare. Of course, he ended up finding his Cyclone discarded to the side of what Takeshi presumed as the entrance. He rode off into a forest near it, and when he reached a certain speed, noticed that the cover had opened in his belt to reveal a fan. The fan started to spin, and he felt something about him changing. Next thing he knew, he was completely different, in a grasshopper themed combat suit. He rode off, not knowing what was going on. However, he knew he needed to get back to Golden Bay County.